Sangre & Oro
by Danielle L. Vanning
Summary: Hola me llamo Amira Haifa VonEngel, hace unos años comencé a escribir este diario…no recuerdo muy bien como era mi vida antes, solo sé, que desde que renací le debo mi vida y mi existencia a mi padre, mi creador y salvador…esta es la historia de mi vida y de mi muerte y lo que vino después de eso… [contenido fuerte categoría M. BDSM. Harem, Vampiros. entren, lean y Juzguen]
1. En el inicio

_**Hola aquí Danielle L. Vanning, trayéndoles esta nueva historia. Como ya les había alertado mis historias no son miel sobre hojuelas, y sí, ya sé que soy bastante pervertida. **_

_**Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, incesto (**__NA:__e.e de cierta forma… ya me entenderán__**) y sadismo... A sí! y BDSM por lo cual si son de mente cerrada y se golpean en el pecho cuando una chica usa falda sobre las rodillas pues... Entraron al lugar equivocado.**_

_**Este fic y sus personajes son salidos de mi retorcida mente y gracias a la ayuda de F. VonEngel y aclaro que es fantasía de una mente perturbada. Lo escribiré como si fuera un diario o narración hecho por la misma Amira y a veces por el mismo Vampiro.**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

.

_Me llamo Amira Haifa VonEngel soy la chiquilla y sumisa de Federico VonEngel, hace unos años comencé a escribir este diario… papá me ayudo al principio; no recuerdo muy bien como era mi vida antes de esto, solo sé, que desde que renací le debo mi vida y mi existencia a mi padre, mi creador y salvador… sé que sonará raro pero además de ser su hija en la sangre también soy su sumisa, y el posee mi cuerpo como único dueño, amo y señor._

_Les contaré desde el principio… esta es la historia de mi vida y de mi muerte y lo que vino después de eso…_

.

.

Ahí lejos en las crueles y distantes tierras de Líbano cerca de Beirut el Lord Vampiro VonEngel tenía su pequeño reino de placer y terror, una pequeña ciudadela en la que todos sus habitantes le rendían tributo y agradecían por estar "a salvo y bajo su protección" al centro de aquella ciudad se alzaba el palacio_ Darkness_ como le conocían y cerca de él, en la parte alta de la ciudad que era prohibida para todo aquel que no recibiera una invitación directa del Amo, estaba el Harem privado del Lord.

Casi tan grande y extenso como su palacio, que solo compartía con su primera esclava y esposa Evanna. Nadie la había vuelto a ver desde que llegara como princesa de otros territorios entregada a VonEngel como tributo y parte de una alianza con el reino del que ella venia. Para él sólo era otra esclava más, pero también la mujer con quien debía procrear y que debía darle descendencia para continuar su linaje.

Y en su harem tenía muchas jóvenes y hermosas mujeres para complacer sus deseos, sí, era muy conocido por sus gustos por jovencitas y especialmente vírgenes de gran belleza. Una vez al año de su pequeño pueblo eran elegidas 10 de las chicas más hermosas siempre jóvenes y vírgenes, por supuesto siempre de entre 12 y 15 años y durante ese año eran preparadas y educadas hasta el día que les llegaba la menarquía; entonces eran bañadas en agua con flores y vestidas con las ropas más finas de suaves gasas blancas y vaporosas y adornos de oro y llevada en un diván portátil completamente cerrado rodeada de adornos y suaves cojines; hasta la entrada de los terrenos del lord donde era dejada sobre un altar de piedra y sólo ella podía esperar ahí. los demás debían regresar al pueblo y jamás volverían a ver a la chica.

Ese era el pago para mantenerse con vida, el sacrificio que hacían entregando a sus hijas, vecinas, amigas, hermanas para que el resto del pueblo pueda seguir viviendo.

Y entonces al anochecer aquel Lord olía la sangre virgen que manaba de entre las piernas del sacrificio y poseía su cuerpo, la marcaba, y la llevaba para aumentar su harem hasta el día que no le sirviera más y de deshiciera de ella. Eso era lo que esperaba a todas las jovencitas hermosas que nacían en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Pero nació un día de una mujer ciega de un ojo pero visible belleza (a quien claramente por aquel defecto jamás eligieron) una pequeña niña de redondas mejillas y negro cabello cual la más oscura noche que además tenía un pequeño y aún más hermoso distintivo que jamás en esas tierras se había visto... Contrastando con su blanca y suave piel y negro cabello… la pequeña tenía unos enormes y vivos ojos color violeta. Sus padres desde el momento en que nació supieron que su hija crecería para ser otro sacrificio más y al pasar de los meses más se dieron cuenta de ello el padre destrozado por eso intento mantener en secreto el nacimiento de su pequeña criatura. Viendo sus esfuerzos inútiles junto con su esposa comenzó a idear un plan para huir de aquella maldita ciudad. Cosa que jamás nadie había logrado.

Cuando la criatura cumplió cinco años decidieron que era el momento. Juntaron tanto oro como pudieron, agua y pan y como si dieran una caminata inocente se dirigieron hacia las murallas que rodeaban el reino.

Pero un guardia que conocía la belleza de la criatura y avaricioso por la recompensa que su amo podría darle por tal información corrió hacia el castillo en los altos terrenos.

Llego la pequeña familia hasta una de las 3 puertas que daban al exterior y ofreciéndole cuanto tenia al guardia lograron que los deje pasar aun sabiendo que en el cruel desierto probablemente morirían sin llegar siquiera a ver a otro ser vivo se aventuraron a ello. Caminando bajo el sol abrazador por horas hasta que el inclemente frio nocturno comenzó a asecharlos. El padre se levantó del pequeño e improvisado campamento y se alejó unos metros para atender ciertas necesidades fisiológicas pero antes siquiera de poder hacer un movimiento una larga y pálida mano le partió el cuello dejando caer el cuerpo inerte a la arena.

La mujer se despertó pocos minutos después al sentirse observada y notar la ausencia de su marido. Mas no vio a nada ni nadie en las cercanías, arrullo a su pequeña contra el calor de su cuerpo y se volvió a recostar sobre las sabanas un suave susurro la despertó como si alguien le hablara en sueños.

-"ven a mi"- susurraba la voz, sedosa, aterciopelada, firme pero era una orden que no admitía discusiones. Y ella como posesa se incorporó, buscando con la mirada al ser del que procedía aquella orden se dirigió arrastrándose por la arena sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta llegar a sus pies, el hizo una mueca de superioridad y desprecio y de inmediato la mujer se comenzó a frotar contra su pierna acariciándola, besando sus pies casi con desesperación con la mirada nublada y perdida hacía gestos de súplica hacia el como lo haría un cachorrito hambriento y desvalido.

Él la tomó del cabello obligándola a levantarse tiro hacia atrás su cabeza jalando aún más fuerte de su cabello y sin más clavo sus colmillos en su cuello sin delicadeza ni cuidado, abriéndole un agujero en el cuello por el mordisco del cual manaba la sangre resbalando por su cuello y pechos empapando su ropa hasta formar un charco rojo que la arena pronto absorbió, la mujer gemía de éxtasis sin comprender que estaba muriendo. El aún la mantenía sujeta la miraba casi con asco en el rostro cuyo mentón estaba manchado de sangre.

Sólo duro unos segundos, tal vez un par de minutos y la mujer dejó de respirar, el vampiro la soltó dejándola caer a la arena como un costal inservible, dirigiéndose con paso firme al pequeño bulto de sabanas que se revolvía en sueños cerca de la fogata.

Se inclinó y levanto a la criatura en sus brazos con increíble delicadeza, casi soltó un suspiro al mirarla, era perfecta casi parecía irreal. Las historias eran ciertas y no mentían cuando dijeron que sería la más hermosa de las cortesanas, solo de pensarlo su miembro endureció en sus pantalones, esa criatura tenía que ser suya. Y esa noche desquitaría sus ansias salvajes con sus esclavas, oh sí, claro que sí.

Con ese pensamiento arropó a la pequeña que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada y regreso hacia su reino.

Instalo a la pequeña en sus aposentos privados nadie más que él podría tocarla. El olor de su sangre tan pequeña y tierna era demasiado dulce y embriagador. Jamás había tenido a una criatura tan pequeña, frágil y solo para él. Si siendo aún tan pequeña ya le enloquecía, cuando llegara a la madurez no podría contenerse.

La pequeña se dio la vuelta en el amplio y suave lecho del lord y continúo durmiendo.

El lord salió de las habitaciones cerrando con seguro, no quería que nadie tocara su nuevo y pequeño juguete, ni siquiera que la miraran. Se dirigió a su harem a satisfacer sus deseos, el olor de la chiquilla lo enloquecía y el solo pensar en el sabor de su sangre le volvía a excitar. Formando un enorme bulto en sus pantalones que pedía ser calmado.

.

.

**Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, aclaraciones, dudas. **

**Dejen un Review**

**Danna Vanning.**


	2. ¿Me regalas un beso?

**Hola lectores/as:**

**Espero que les esté gustando. Recuerden que esta es una historia salida de mi retorcida mente. Tiene escenas y temas fuertes. **

**Lo que está entre paréntesis son los pensamientos y recuerden que es contada desde los dos puntos de vista. Si tienen alguna duda déjenme un Review. **

.

.

Desperté estirando los bracitos como un gatito perezoso, estaba demasiado cómoda, demasiado bien, (_tad vez mamá se había quedado mimida ea sempre se levamtaba al despumtar el alba, y el somido de la voz de mi papá memtras iba de aquí pada ahí em la casa preparando las cosas pada ise al tabajo em el mecadillo de la ciudad eram lo que sempre me hacía despetar)_, pero esta vez todo era silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el suave y armonioso tintineo de una campanillas colgadas en una de las ventanas, … _(¿campamillas?).._ Froté mis ojitos con las manos aun bostezando y enfoque la vista en el enorme lecho de sabanas doradas y suaves en las que estuve durmiendo, esta no era mi casa, no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera visto nunca. Oro, lo conocía por que brillaba tanto como los aretes de mamá y los dientes de papá. Brillante y dorado iluminado por la suave luz del atardecer que se colaba por las enormes ventanas cuyas cortinas de blanca seda mecía la fresca aunque cálida brisa. Pero las ventanas aunque enormes tenían barrotes, una especie de rejilla de intrincado pero delicado diseño.

Comenzaba a asustarme, mis ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y con voz temblorosa y asustada comencé a llamar a mi madre, pero nadie respondió, no había nade más que yo en aquel lugar, me arme de valor y baje de la cama, demasiado alta que casi caí de espaldas, a los pies de la cama había un diván muy bonito y suave, y al lado de ella lo que parecía el área de estudio, vaya ¡había más libros de los que había visto en el mercadillo juntos! Y también un escritorio de madera tallada muy grande donde había muchos papeles y rollos. Lo mire todo con ojos maravillados jamás en mi corta vida había visto tanto lujo, todo parecía brillante y hermoso.

Camine del otro lado de la cama donde parecía una pequeña salita con unos silloncitos de aspecto muy cómodo llenos de telas que caían al suelo y almohadas de borlas y tejidos de brillantes hilos, y en el centro un platón con frutas y galletas y una jarra de plata con agua. ¡Y justo me daba cuenta del hambre que tenía! Me acomode sobre un nido de almohadas y seda y tome una manzana con mis dos manitas, parecía muy grande, mamá me la hubiera pelado y cortado, pero mami no estaba así que le di una gran mordida mientras volteaba a mirar alrededor.

Me intrigaba saber dónde estaba. Y donde estaban mis papis.

Después de comer manzanas y dátiles hasta no poder más decidí salir de aquel lugar, pero mi nuevo proyecto fracasó al intentar abrir la puerta. No se movía y por más que golpee y llame a mamá y papá nadie abrió. Definitivamente comenzaba a asustarme.

La habitación resplandecía con un tono anaranjado cuando la luz del sol brillaba sobre el oro y los terciopelos rojos de los muebles, anochecería pronto estaba segura.

_(Tad vez algumo de sos libos tuvieda dibujos como los que papá leía pada mí em las moches y se me pasadía el tiempo mas ponto. Segudo ellos llegarían a buscame y nos iríamos a casa y seria todo mormal de nuevo)._

Escogí uno negro con letras doradas y bordes rojos. Yo no sé leer, apenas tengo 5 años así que no entendí el titulo ni los graciosos garabatos que estaban ahí... pero comencé a buscar los dibujos. En la primera página estaba el dibujo de una mujer muy bonita con un vestido lindo y blanco solo se veían sus ojos por el velo y su vestido estaba adornado por unas cadenas de oro que se veían lindas, tal vez era la princesa del cuento.

Pase un par de páginas más, ese libro tenía muchas letras que no entendía, encontré otra imagen pero no era la princesa era otro sus ojos eran de otro color, y que rara estaba, no tenía velo y su vestido era muy cortito y transparente como las cortinas que se movían por la brisa, sus collares eran muy largos y las cadenas le llegaban a las manos y también tenía otra cadena que unía sus pies. Tal vez hizo algo malo y se la llevaban a la cárcel. En el pueblo los señores malos también eran encadenados.

La tercera y última imagen del libro era otra persona pero estaba sin ropa y arrodillada en el piso con el cabello negro muy largo cubriéndola y también tenía muchas cadenas.

Bueno tal vez eran mujeres mucho muy malas, cerré el libro sin prestar atención. Y miré a la ventana la luna se veía desde ahí y el cielo ya estaba oscurito. Comenzaba a sentirme sola y desesperada. Me levante de mi improvisado pero cómodo nidito y volví a golpear la puerta llamando a mama y papa, golpee y golpee y me puse a llorar por la desesperación. Llore mucho hasta que se me paso, y me quede sentada al lado de la puerta sorbiéndome los mocos y limpiando mis lagrimitas, escuche el ruidito metálico tan característico de la llave entrar al cerrojo y abrir el seguro, la puerta al fin se abrió. Pero no era ni mamá ni papá. Era un señor muy extraño su piel era muy muy pálida y sus ojos parecían grises pero brillaban y su cabello largo y negro caía suelto hasta su espalda acomodado pulcramente en su keffiyeh igual de negro que su cabello, vestía un traje muy raro, jamás había visto a nade usando algo así (un esmoquin negro_)_ y con una larga y gruesa cadena de oro como adorno. El me miro desde arriba como si se sorprendiera de verme y yo detuve por completo mis sollozos y le devolví la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos igual de sorprendida, de inmediato él sonrió, tenía los dientes muy blancos y bonitos y unos colmillos más largos que los otros dientes, se inclinó estirando los brazos hacia mí para agarrarme y ese movimiento repentino pareció despertarme de mi sorpresa, me di la vuelta en el suelo y gatee para alejarme de él, pero claro él era adulto y parecía medir dos metros casi. Los adultos siempre hacen lo que quieren.

Me levanto de la cintura, llevándome con los brazos extendidos frente a sí, directo a la cama donde me soltó y se sentó dándole unos golpecitos a las almohadas cerca de él. Me quede de pie mirándolo en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir

-¿dónde está mia mami?- pregunte al fin mientras jugueteaba a estirar y enrollar el extremo de mi vestidito haciendo que la telita dejara ver mi ropita interior acción que pareció distraer al señor que miraba mis piernitas. Aunque yo no le tomara importancia ni me pareciera algo relevante.

-se fueron- respondió aun sin despegar la vista de mí. Su voz era firme pero gruesa, aterciopelada y muy clara –ahora tú te quedaras conmigo Amira- continuo

-mi no se llama "Mira" mi se llama Lytta –le respondí corrigiéndolo pero el simplemente volvió a hacer un gesto indicando los almohadones y respondió

-ahora te llamarás Amira y yo, seré tu papá.-

.

Observé a la pequeña cría cuando entre, su olor inundaba toda la habitación, olor a sangre joven, inocente, y a miedo. Estaba sentada en el suelo llorando. La levanté en brazos tratando de no acercarla mucho a mi cuerpo frio y muerto, no quería asustarla más, la deje en la cama, y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, retorcía la tela de su ropa de forma nerviosa y pude ver sus piernitas regordetas y de piel pálida pero rosácea, escuchaba el latido de su pequeño corazón como el aleteo de un pajarillo, si apenas siendo una criatura me provocaba tal reacción, cuando madurara no podría soportarlo._ (____Probablemente termíne matándola, no era raro, no muchas de mis esclavas podían soportar mi pasión, ni mucho menos mi hambre combinada, algunas morían complaciéndome, aunque no negaré que eso era delicioso),_ mi pensamiento divago por un momento imaginando en cómo sería_._

Prueba de ello era el pungente bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones. La niña se sentó a mi lado, sentí su calor, la volví a mirar, parecía tan tierna e inocente, algo completamente fuera de lugar en aquella estancia. Me dijo su nombre y repitió que quería ver a sus padres. Ahora era mía. Su aroma me embriagaba, tal vez si le daba una pequeña mordida…

Sentí el calor casi abrazador de su mano al rozar mi mejilla, no parecía tenerme miedo, la miré a los ojos y sonrió. Le sonreí casi como un acto reflejo. ___(Quién lo diría un gran y poderoso Lord como yo sonriéndole a una chiquilla humana)._

_._

Levanté mi manita hacia él, tenía los dientes muy largos y brillantes, toque sus dientes, la curiosidad siempre había sido mi debilidad, pero aun que él no se movió, ni me mordió mi dedito me dolía, me había cortado con ellos y ahora estaba sangrando, quite mi manita pero antes de poder limpiarme la sangre en la ropa el tomo mi mano y lamio la herida, lo observe algo asustada. Sus ojos que antes parecían plata liquida ahora tenían un brillo rojizo. Jale mi mano y estuve a punto de gritar, pero él me soltó al ver el miedo en mi rostro.

-lo siento –susurro alejándose un poco – ¿te ha gustado la habitación? ¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde?

-Mi leyó uno libro y pomió frutaz y a Mi le gutó mucho la bitación –respondí sin apartar la mirada.

Puso su mano en mi piernita y comenzó a acariciarme distraídamente, tenía las manos heladas, no me atreví a moverme me quede mirándolo en silencio mientras su mano subía de mi tobillo hasta el borde de mi vestidito y lentamente lo subía me hacía cosquillitas y a la vez se me erizaba la piel por la frialdad de su piel, parecía hecho de mármol como los suelos e igual de duro.

-pequeña Amira, papá te va a cuidar muy bien- susurro levantando mi vestido y metiendo su mano entre mis muslos. Yo no entendía nada y tenía muchas dudas, pero antes de poder decir nada el continúo hablando. -¿me regalarías un beso?

Lo mire un momento, el me sonreía de nuevo, me acerque poniendo mis manitas sobre sus hombros y de forma inocente cosa normal en una pequeña, le di un suave beso en la mejilla, soltando una risita al sentir el picor de su barba y bigote. A lo cual el froto su rostro contra el mío.

-Ahora yo ¿te parece? –dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y con su otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla, se acercó a mí y sentí el cosquilleo de su bigote en mi cuello, algo me dolió y al momento siguiente sentí su beso cálido en mi cuello, pero por alguna razón me dio sueño y cerré los ojos lentamente hasta quedarme dormida.

Para cuando desperté de nuevo estaba sola en la habitación, tenía hambre y estaba mareadita.

Mire hacia la puerta y un suave brillo se colaba por los bordes, estaba abierta. Me levante y fui hacia ahí jalándola y abriéndola por completo. Había un pasillo largo y amplio e iluminado por antorchas adornado con muchos cuadros que casi no se notaba de qué eran y algunas mesas con esculturas y flores muy bonitas. A lo lejos oí lo que parecía un gemido o un quejido, me acerqué lentamente mirando hacia todos lados.

Ahí estaba el "señor raro" y parecía estar acompañado por una señora. El me daba la espalda pero podía ver los pies y parte del vestido de la señora y parecía que ella se estaba quejando. Tal vez se lastimo y el "señor raro" la estaba ayudando; me acerqué un poco más. Ahora que lo miraba el parecía empujarla contra la pared y cada vez que lo hacia la señora se quejaba además tenía las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza agarrada con una de las suyas. Eso se veía extraño e incómodo. De repente ella gimió más fuerte y lo llamo "Amo"_ (____¿sería su nombre?)._ El la volvió a empujar y gruñó, la señora grito;_ (____tal vez la asustó)_ y se quedaron quietos.

Los miré unos momentos y llame al señor de la primera manera que se me ocurrió:

-¿Papi?... –susurré con la voz un poco entrecortada. Comenzaba a inquietarme.

Él se volteó tenía los labios rojos igual que sus ojos, soltó a la señora y esta cayó al piso como si no se pudiera mantener de pie. El comenzó a acomodarse la ropa cerrando sus pantalones y alisando su traje, entonces se acercó a mí. Pero definitivamente ya no me daba miedo. ¡Me estaba muriendo de terror! Me di la vuelta y corrí por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación y empuje la puerta para cerrarla. Y por supuesto lo más lógico para mí y el único lugar seguro que se me ocurrió fue debajo de la enorme cama de madera. Así que ahí me escondí cubriendo mis ojitos con las manos cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

_._

_._

**_Quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones. Dejenme un Review_**

**_Danna Vanning._**


End file.
